Turning Tables
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: We all know the movie, but what would happen if we switched each character around. Please read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own the movie the lost boys or any of the characters. Please tell me what you think so far. And please follow.

CHAPTER ONE

It was same as always, night after night, day after day, living the same old life. Time has never changed for us, time just stops when you live a long life. Only thing that changes are the years, and how we have come to live. How we came to be here.

Why move here in the sunniest place I've ever been. Why not some where cold and dark, where I can have so much fun for hours. Mother wanted a change. Mother always gets what she wants because she is our maker. We obey.

We watch as the Boardwalk slowly comes to live. Family going home, teenagers and runner ways invade the boardwalk. Surf Nazis trying to take over our territory. Just because I'm female, doesn't mean I will let any male human treat me weak. I'm not weak, I'm strong and immortal. Just like mother.

The sun had finally set as we can come out from the shadows, watching who will be our dinner tonight. We haven't fed in over a week and we are starving. Three fully turned vampires and one a week old. We wait and feed as a family. Three males and a female. I, the female is the leader.

I walk around slowly taking the lead, as my three brothers follow close behind. The rides are in full swing and the food clings to the air making our stomach turn and wanting to throw up. No human food, only blood. Our life source.

Smiling as I see Greg and Shelly just jump on the carousel. Their punk of a Gand follow close behind,causing trouble with little children. I jump on the ride with ease, dodging the horses, slowly making my way towards Greg. Sam, Alan and Edgar follow close behind me, each wear their own style of clothing.

I wear my simple gypsy cloths and jewlerry. No brightful colours, all black. My wavy brown hair pulled back into a simple pony, showing off my Star earring. Behind me is my child, Sam. He is a fashion victim, trying to keep up with the human population. His hair is sandy blond with some highlights. Hair messy, spikes in all directions. A red long coat, with a simple black crop top and tight blue jeans with chains. He is the newest member of my pack. Edgar, neatly brown hair combed back five o'clock shadow, black jeans a a band shirt. His twin brother always dresses the same.

I smile, looking at Greg through my long thick eyelashes. Shelly is pissed that Greg is looking at me once again. How I love to suck him dry, while she watches. Then my boys can have her. Do as they please.

I flirt back, sending Greg a wink, making sure that Shelly sees this. Shelly's face turns the shade of red as she tries to grab Alan by his throat. I quickly join. The Surf Nazies join Shelly. I shove her with my hand in the face keeping her at bay.

Fun. That's all we were having till the fat pig jumps him. The security guard pulls me back, wrapping her Nightstick near my neck. The ride stops. People stare wanting to know what we are going to do next.

"I told you Starr to stay of the boardwalk." she hissed in my ear, bit speaking loudly as my three brothers can hear.

I chuckle. "I can't remember you telling us that Betty. Where's your husband? Have ya found him yet?" I said with a chuckle. Sam laughs, hiding behind Alan. I wasn't moving. I wasn't backing down.

"Don't get cleaver Starr-fish, or you'll end up behind bars." Betty threatens.

"Is that a threat! Huh! Calm down, we were just leaving."

Betty releases the nightstick away from my neck. Turning around slowly, I look at her dead in the eyes. She's next, my boys know what I'm thinking. Edgar holds Sam close as he is close to sinking his teeth into her neck. I look at the Surf Nazies one last time. There after Betty.

"Come' on boys. Let's shoot." I tell them.

Sam smiles at me and walks by my side. Edgar and Alan are the first two to come of the ride, as me and Sam linger a little while longer. "You lot, off the boardwalk." Betty tells Shelly's group. Chuckling,we wait till closing time.


End file.
